Pauli Effect
by Uozumi Han
Summary: "Kau ini memang mirip Pauli, tahu?"/NamJin/BL/BTS FF/RnR?


**Pauli Effect**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uozumi Han Present ©2018**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

* * *

Seokjin mendesah panjang. Ini sudah karton kopi ketiganya, tetapi hujan yang turun tampaknya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Jam analog di lengan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat beberapa menit. Malam, dan hujan. Jika saja ia tidak terjebak bersama setumpuk kertas laporan praktikum laboratoriumnya, mungkin Seokjin sudah berlari hujan-hujanan menuju flatnya sejak tadi. Dia ingin segera mandi air hangat dan tidur di kasur sempitnya yang nyaman. Berkutat dalam lab seharian bukan main lelahnya. Dua kali percobaannya harus diulang sebab sistem pada alat instrumentasi pengukur zat cair yang digunakannya sedang mengalami _error_. Percobaan ketiganya harus dilakukan ulang dari awal preparasi sampel karena vial-vial filtrat hasil disolusi senyawa obat miliknya habis terpakai. Sial sekali, pikirnya.

Keluar dari laboratorium dan mengantongi beberapa lembar kertas _print out_ hasil pengujiannya tak cukup membuat Seokjin mampu menghapus peluh. Ada setumpuk laporan yang menunggunya untuk dikerjakan. Ia menggantung jas laboratoriumnya di ruang khusus terstreril lalu sibuk mencuci tangan di wastafel. Berkaca dan melihat gurat-gurat kantung matanya semakin gelap. Oh, mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Seorang pemuda dengan jaket parka hijau masuk sambil menepuk-nepuk jejak air di tubuhnya. Berjalan mengambil karton kopi dan menuangkan cairan hitam pekat dari mesin _vending_ ke cangkirnya. Seokjin kenal dia. Kim Namjoon, jurusan analis kimia semester empat. Adik tingkatnya. Namjoon membayar di kasir dengan beberapa lembar won dari dompetnya. Lalu melangkah ke sisi minimarket tempat. Seokjin duduk menghabiskan kopi dan ramennya.

" _Eoh_ , Seokjin _hyung_?"

Seokjin mengangguk sambil tersenyum ketika Namjoon mengambil kursi di sampingnya.

"Terjebak hujan?"

Angguk, "Yeah. Bersama kertas laporanku."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, lalu beralih menatap jalanan dari balik kaca di hadapannya. Tidak deras. Tapi juga bukan gerimis. Ia tadi berlari dari halte bus agar sampai ke sini tidak dalam keadaan terlalu kuyup.

Saat Namjoon mengangkat cangkirnya untuk minum, Seokjin mendapati ibu jari Namjoon terlilit perban tebal sampai pergelangan tangan.

"Ada apa dengan jarimu?"

"Ah? Oh. Aku membenturkannya dengan lututku saat lari _sprint_ dengan Jungkook dua hari lalu, dan membuat ligamenku bergeser." Namjoon mengedik acuh, "tidak parah."

Seokjin hampir menyemburkan tawa ketika mendengar kebodohan mutlak adik tingkatnya itu. Namjoon sangat menggelikan, demi Tuhan. Si bodoh mana yang melukai tubuhnya sendiri dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain? Ya, itu Namjoon.

"Kau benar-benar reinkarnasi Pauli Wolfgang." Usapan belasungkawa Seokjin ditepis dengan dengusan kesal.

" _Ya_! Kau mau membuat ligamenku bergeser juga, hah?" Seokjin tertawa seperti decitan kaca sembari mengelus pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Hentikan, _hyung_. Kau membuatku kesal."

"Aku juga dengar kau merusak kenop pintu ruang dosen?" Seokjin menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa.

"Kenop pintunya saja yang sudah karatan, _ugh_."

"Dan _LCD_ di auditorium?"

Namjoon mencebik, menyesap kopinya sebentar sebelum beralih menatap yang lebih tua, "Kau tahu bagian terbaiknya, _hyung_?"

Alis Seokjin terangkat penasaran, "Apa?"

"Aku membuat Min Yoongi putus dengan Park Jimin kemarin sore."

"Mereka putus? lagi?"

Namjoon mengangguk penuh penyesalan.

"Waah, kau sampai bisa _merusak_ hubungan manis mereka?"

"Aku bersumpah itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku." Namjoon mengedik tak acuh.

Namjoon bercerita, ia hanya meminta tolong Jimin untuk menjemput Jisoo, sepupunya, di gedung Fakultas Budaya karena hari itu kelas praktikumnya baru akan selesai pukul lima. Jisoo punya jadwal interview magang untuk tugas akhirnya pukul dua siang, dan gadis itu bersumpah akan mengulitinya jika Namjoon datang terlambat untuk satu detik saja.

"Sialan sekali Min Yoongi keluar dari lobi bersamaan dengan Jisoo. Katanya, Jisoo membanting pintu mobil di hadapan Yoongi yang saat itu keheranan melihat mobil kekasihnya berada di sana. Ya Tuhan gadis itu bahkan mengancam Jimin untuk segera mengantarnya, meninggalkan Yoongi yang mukanya sudah merah padam karena mau menangis."

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya sambil ikut berlutut di kaki Min Yoongi bersama Jimin, tapi si kejam itu tetap minta putus. Dan Jimin marah besar padaku."

Seokjin mengusap punggung lebar Namjoon, "ya, sial sekali Park Jimin."

Namjoon menyesap kembali kopinya, mendesah panjang karena kembali mengingat hal-hal menyebalkan yang menimpanya. Apa ia benar-benar terlahir dengan kutukan Pauli?

"Aku yakin Yoongi hanya akan betah mendiamkannya beberapa hari." Seokjin menopang dagu, mengamati bagaimana hujan di luar sana perlahan berubah menjadi rintik-rintik tipis, "mereka memang seperti itu."

"Tapi tetap saja itu karena aku."

Sisa tawa laki-laki dengan bibir penuh itu masih tertahan di sana, sesekali meloloskan kekehan kecil sambil menoleh pada Namjoon yang merengut.

"Aku penasaran apa kau benar-benar terpapar radiasi Fisika seperti Pauli. Tapi kau anak analis Kimia."

"Ha ha. lucu sekali, _hyung_." Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas.

Efek Pauli itu nyata. Seokjin benar-benar pernah membacanya karena penasaran. Ia dengar dari seorang dosen mengenai fenomena _macro-pcychocinetic_ saat sedang konsultasi tugar akhir dengan dosen pembimbingnya. Yaitu tentang kerusakan pada perangkat di sekitarnya ketika terjadi pendekatan oleh Pauli. Terutama perangkat elektronik. Saat itu Seokjin langsung teringat Namjoon.

"Kau ini memang mirip Pauli, tahu?"

"Berhenti berkata hal yang aneh-aneh, _hyung_."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku serius, Namjoon. Tapi kau jauh lebih parah." Namjoon sungguh ingin melempar Seokjin ke kubangan lumpur di depan minimarket kalau saja ia tidak ingat jika si pemuda—yang katanya tertampan sejagad raya itu—adalah sunbaenya yang sangat ia hormati.

"Kau mudah merusak perangkat elektronikmu. Entah _charger_ , _flashdisk_ , _ponsel_? Oh, memangnya berapa kali kudengar kau membuat _error_ alat _HPLC_ di laboratorium?"

"Hng. Apa dosen Jung membicarakannya?"

"Aku kenal hampir semua teman-temanmu, Namjoon. Mereka membicarakan semua hal buruk tentangmu di belakang. Padahal kalau di depanmu mengemis ilmu seperti fakir."

Namjoon tersenyum diam-diam. Diperhatikannya Seokjin yang alisnya tertaut kesal ketika bercerita tentang dirinya, membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya bergemuruh ramai. Oh, ayolah. Namjoon tahu apa artinya itu. Tapi tetap saja ia memilih bungkam. Dia ingin _sedikit usil_.

"Kau tahu kisahnya si Pauli saat dia membuat Heitler terjatuh dari kursi karena punggung kursinya patah? Saat itu Pauli bahkan hanya berjalan mendekatinya bukan menyentuhnya. Haha. Ajaib, bukan?"

Tertawanya memang sedikit menyebalkan, tapi jujur saja, sejak awal mereka bertemu di kelas Farmakologi dan Seokjin menertawainya habis-habisan karena insiden kacamatanya yang patah—membuat pandangan Namjoon tentang pemuda itu berubah. Seokjin bukanlah sekadar senior yang tak sengaja ditemuinya di lorong-lorong perpustakaan ketika sore, bukan sekadar senior yang tanpa sengaja berada dalam satu lingkup pembelajar di kelas Farmakologi tiap jumat pagi, bukan sekadar senior yang tak sengaja berbagi gedung flat di lantai yang sama dengannya. Kim Seokjin itu… bukan sekadar senior yang tiba-tiba saja berada dalam teritori hidupnya di mana pun.

Hari itu bahkan Namjoon duduk di deret bangku paling belakang karena terlambat masuk kelas. Tetapi jelas sekali Seokjin yang berada jauh di bangku depan melihatnya mematahkan kacamata dan tertawa sangat keras.

Seokjin itu jelas sekali memerhatikannya sampai seperti itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran," Seokjin tiba-tiba meliriknya, semu samar di pipinya terlihat lucu. _Mungkin kopi sudah tidak bisa membuatnya tetap hangat_. _Atau ia bersemu karena terlalu hangat?_

"Apa kau juga akan merusak _gadismu_ suatu saat nanti?" sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit. Ada rasa pahit tertinggal di pangkal tenggorokannya ketika berucap.

"Seokjin _hyung_."

"Hm?"

Namjoon menarik senyum tipis untuk sesuatu yang tak dapat Seokjin pahami. Pandangannya jauh menatap titik-titik hujan yang tertinggal di kaca jendela. Jarinya memutari bibir karton kopinya dengan ringan.

"Semua analisismu tentangku, tentang betapa mudahnya aku menghancurkan barang-barangku, tentang betapa miripnya aku dengan Pauli Wolfgang, seperti puncak spektrum yang bisa saja melenceng dari waktu retensi."

Alis Seokjin sempat tertaut heran, berpikir mungkin Namjoon sedang ingin memberikannya kuliah tujuh menit mengenai teori kromatografi cair. Namun, persekon kemudian ia malah tersentak menggemaskan.

"Mungkin kami memang punya karakteristik panjang gelombang yang serupa. Tapi kau harus pakai baku pembanding untuk tahu jika senyawa itu adalah aku, bukan Pauli Wolfgang. Harus tahu nilai afinitasku terhadap fase diam adalah mutlak."

Namjoon kini menoleh padanya, masih dengan senyum menawan yang sempurna. Dengan lesung pipit dalam yang manis tersemat di pipinya. Seokjin berkedip-kedip seolah tatapan Namjoon membuatnya hilang fokus. Termasuk kalimatnya yang mematikan.

" _Hyung_. Hentikan semua analisismu tentangku. Memangnya aku kelinci _invitro_ yang bisa kau analisis seenaknya?"

"Namjoon, kau— _tahu_?" Seokjin tidak bisa tidak histeris dengan dua bola mata membulat lucu dan mulut menganga ketika Namjoon menangkap basah dirinya. _Ya, Tuhan. Dia ketahuan._

"Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu?" jemari yang tak terbalut perban dilarikannya ke puncak kepala Seokjin. Mengusapnya perlahan. Menghadirkan kejut di jantung Seokjin terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Kau terlalu jelas untuk dibaca, _hyung_."

"M-maaf." Semu itu jelas bukan karena terlalu dingin. Semu itu jelas ditujukan karena perlakuan Namjoon.

"Jangan maaf."

Namjoon mungkin bisa dengar suara detak jantung Seokjin yang berdentum begitu keras, sebab saat ini pemuda itu sibuk menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dengan jarak yang perlahan dikikis pemuda itu sampai-sampai Seokjin dibuatnya mabuk.

"Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu saja—"

"—apakah aku akan merusak _pemudaku_ nanti?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau mencoba, _hyung_?"

* * *

 **END**


End file.
